


Rebirth

by Esmee



Series: The Tales of the ShadowHunters [6]
Category: Ithuriel didn't went back to Heaven like he was supposed to go, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, but instead he found himself back on Earth...somewhat human. Clary/Ithuriel ONE-SHOT
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ithuriel didn't went back to Heaven like he was supposed to go, but instead he found himself back on Earth...somewhat human. Clary/Ithuriel ONE-SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

The sun rays was the thing that woke Ithuriel from his deep slumber. His chest still stung where he had stabbed himself with. He looked down and realized that his wound was already healed. Heaven, was he home? Noises all around him startled him. They sounded so strange and out-of-place. He moved to sit up and he felt something was missing. He heard voices from a distance. Ithuriel eyes searched all around him for something he remembered, but alas nothing. He laid near a building so tall made from stone and brick.

"Ithuriel?" said a voice shocked, so beautiful and familiar to him, he looked over at the stranger confused and startled. He knew this human, this Shadowhunter. He was the one who had sent her visions to stop her father, but now she didn't look quiet young. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties.

She dressed in sofa colors; her fiery red-haired was in a pony-tail and for some unknown reason Ithuriel found himself enchanted by her all the same. He didn't feel this way in the past about her. His confusion was shown on his face when she walked closer to him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Heaven?" She muttered, reaching out to the fallen angel. The angel winced but managed to relax to her soft touch when her hand brush away some of his golden hair behind his ear. He had no answer to her questions and for once he was the confused one here.

She smiled at him and something within his heart began to speed up. It was unnatural for him which scared him.

 _You had fallen_ Something whispered in his head with greed, and he push back his bile that was urging for him to throw up.

Clarissa Morgenstern held out her hand for him to grab, and he stared at it strange. What was she doing?

"Maybe someone at the institute could help you." She offered, and it took him a few seconds to finally accept whatever strange happening to him, and reached for her hand to help him up.

The moment their fingers touched they both felt static. Clary almost snatched her hand back, but the look of hurt and confusion on the angel's face kept her calm. Something in her stomach twisted.

Ithuriel looked somewhat different.

He still wearing the dirty robes that she had first met him in. His golden hair was glow less and his golden eyes lost something within them leaving them with sadness and sorrow.

He looked more human now than an angel.

He didn't even have his wings anymore, and now he looked rather young; a few years younger than herself, but she knew he's a lot older than that. The angel remained strangely quiet. She haven't even hear him speak.

 _Maybe, the lord gave you another chance._ Ithuriel reasoned to himself,

 _or maybe the moment when you stabbed yourself you were cast out._ A dark voice whispered in his head.


End file.
